


A Taste of Wine

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well the words of the day took me to a different series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Taste of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Well the words of the day took me to a different series.

The green bottle was tilted in order for the red mauve liquid to be poured into a glass. 

"Thank you." He said to his servant. The servant gave a slight tilt of acknowledgement before walking to stand away from him. He gripped the glass gently as the cups were known to be delicate. Bringing it closer to his mouth his nose could already smell the scent of alcohol. An oenophile like him enjoyed the scent along with the taste of the liquid. He tilted the cup so the liquid would move into his mouth slowly. Swallowing the liquid he let out a breath of satisfaction.

"Such a savory liquid." Pegasus said out loud still holding the glass in hand. He did not mind being called a stuffed shirt if it meant tasting wines. Feeling satisfaction in life was one of his priorities. Even if that satisfaction came from tasting a luxurious beverage. Pegasus eyed the glass taking in the color. 

'I think this one is a keeper.' Pegasus thought.

"Pegasus." Pegasus heard a female voice call his name. He closed his eyes and smiled. The peradventure of who that voice came from was minimal. He felt her take some steps toward the glass table he sat on. Pegasus opened his eyes giving her a sincere smile.

"Welcome back Cecilia." Pegasus said. Cecilia returned the smile.

"Enjoying the wine as usual." Cecilia said giving a soft giggle. 

"Why of course. It takes plenty of years to make such a fantastic beverage. It only makes sense to consume it heartily." Pegasus said with a small smirk. Cecilia laughed.

"I don't know about that. I have tried it before and found it something I can live without." Cecilia said as she sat down in the chair opposite of his. 

"Yes, I suppose not. But it is still a creation worth the wait." Pegasus said. 

'Just like you my love.' Pegasus thought. He had been tenacious about his relationship with her. He just had to convince that old man of hers to give him her hand in marriage. He knew he would eventually have her and their love for each other would continue to grow and get better. Pegasus looked at the wine.

'Like how wine gets better as years pass so will my love for you.' Pegasus thought as he later went with Cecilia to his rose garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Peradventure, Oenophile, Tenacious, Stuffed Shirt


End file.
